


Radio Head

by OverdosednComatosed



Series: Can't Live Without My Radio [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverdosednComatosed/pseuds/OverdosednComatosed
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie are nearing their wits end.  Angel hasn't woken up and Alastor disappeared in a drunken haze one night, Husk swore he could find him but he also has up and vanished leaving only Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and Rosie handling the hotel.If this wasn't already enough to have them all pulling their hair out, Thanks to the debacle that was Angel Dust being named one of the 7 Princes and events that followed it, Lucifer and Lilith are now practically at war and Hell itself seems like it's about ready to start coming apart at the seams.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Can't Live Without My Radio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Radio Head

The demon walked forward and paused only for a moment with a look of disgust and pure hatred on his face before he reached down, lifted and then slung Alastor over his shoulder and then proceeded to walk deeper inside the bar as the bartender glared at the demon and called out once more, "Contract's done. I don't know you, you don't know me." He said as he turned pausing to grab a bottle of whiskey and then vanished out the door.

A sadistic grin spread while the demon walked up to a car behind the bar that was waiting, Alastor was put into the trunk and then the demon hopped into the passenger side. The car roared out of the back alley and raced along the streets of the city, He reaches down and tries to turn on the radio but instantly regrets it as the sound that came out felt like it was trying to etch into his very brain "FUCK!! Even passed out he's a pain in the ass, How long is it gonna take for us to get there?" The female demon driving the car looks over at her Hellphone "Calm your ass down, Says we'll be there in an hour." She grumbled at him "He knows how much I HATE going out of the city, If he weren't.." He let the complaint remain unfinished and just stared out the window.

Angel's body was still sleeping but his mind and his healed soul were awake and continued to go over everything that had happened to him, Angel would use his new powers to play around with how he looked but after some time he grew bored and reverted to his usual form again. Angel had tried to look around, Thinking he might've been in a room Alastor made but that was quickly dismissed. Inside this mental space Angel had managed to create a copy of his bed that he could lay on and during one of the moments that Angel wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake, A small table with a 60's style radio appeared next to the bed. Alastor's voice would come from the radio and for the first while Angel was thrilled with this and he tried everything he could think of to talk to the radio and maybe get Alastor to hear him.

Eventually Angel gave up on that idea as nothing he did affected the radio or the voice, Angel began to find this annoying and would cuss at the radio before throwing it as far away as he could. To only be able to hear Alastor's voice, as if he was talking to someone else, It felt like a form of torture to Angel but every time he would try to get rid of that radio the next time he looked it would be back on the table with Alastor's calm voice coming through it.

Sorry that this is just a bit of a teaser, Things fell apart for a while. I'm back to writing and just wanted to post this to show that this story isn't dead or done yet. :) 


End file.
